The fact that the toothbrush is a common article to take along during travel has led to a variety of carrying cases designed to carry one. Some of these carrying cases also function as the point-of-purchase packaging for a new toothbrush, and therefore do not require an additional box.
In some of the prior art carrying cases, provisions are offered to support a portion of the container or carrying case against a wall surface, for example, to function as a toothbrush holder between uses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a carrying case assembly for a toothbrush which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carrying case assembly which includes provisions for holding the toothbrush within the container and/or against a wall surface.